Problem: Simplify the expression. $(-5z+8)(-3z+1)$
Explanation: First distribute the ${-5z+8}$ onto the ${-3z}$ and ${1}$ $ = {-3z}({-5z+8}) + {1}({-5z+8})$ Then distribute the ${-3z}.$ $ = ({-3z} \times {-5z}) + ({-3z} \times {8}) + {1}({-5z+8})$ $ = 15z^{2} - 24z + {1}({-5z+8})$ Then distribute the ${1}$ $ = 15z^{2} - 24z + ({1} \times {-5z}) + ({1} \times {8})$ $ = 15z^{2} - 24z - 5z + 8$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = 15z^{2} - 29z + 8$